Help me
by exhibit001
Summary: just a story that tells you Draco's story, the one we all already know, but just love to read and read over again.
1. 1 The Beginning

Draco was in his sixth year. His father was greatly disappointed he was unable to make it head boy. At least, he didn't utter it with so many words, but the beatings were enough to make it very clear indeed. He had run out of the house the night before his sixth year at Hogwarts began, because on that night, just like every year, his father ordered him to do... Well, ritual things, so he showed he was a real Malfoy. But he was sixteen now, and he knew that it was wrong. He had always enjoyed the rituals, and the picking on mudbloods and being leader of Slytherin, even the leader of older students. But now he was beaten up so many times, his father had finally made sense to him.  
  
He was a crazy maniac, a death eater, and he wanted Draco to become one. Draco had always been scared of Lord Voldemort. His entire life. That's why he envied Harry Potter so much. Harry Potter had been face to face with him so many times, and still he was that charming little boy that always seemed shy. And he was incredibly popular.  
  
That's why Draco had always picked a fight with Harry.  
  
Because he was so jealous. But now he had had more than enough. His father would probably kill him the first chance he got, but in the meantime, Draco had to find Harry to tell him the truth. The whole truth.  
  
There were just some complications.  
  
He didn't know what to tell.  
  
He didn't knew what he wanted. Friendship? forgiveness? Maybe some love? He laughed miserable. Yeah, like that was EVER going to happen.  
  
When he got on the train, he ignored all his Slytherin 'friends' and found a cabin of his own. He sat down by the window and stared at the landscape that was flying by. He sighed and wished he hadn't become such a little wimp. Life was so much better and less complicated when he was just the good student and the boy everyone feared. Or hated.  
  
That was probably the point. He didn't want to be hated any longer. That was another sign he could never be a death eater. He couldn't stand it, being hated. He rather had friends, a normal life.  
  
He had absolutely no explanation whatsoever why he was such a bully all the time, if he knew this moment was about to come.  
  
He had to find that someone, the one person he could truly be himself with. A normal boy. Hee almost caught himself wondering what it would be like... to be a muggle- born.  
  
And at that point, he knew he would never be the same again.  
  
The entire trip to Hogwarts was one blur to him. As was the great hall, the sorting ceremony, everything. It was all not important. He played with his food, staring at the table, sitting on his hands, letting his hand slide trough his hair. He was very nervous for heading to his dorm. It reminded him too much of his father. He was really scared of him now.  
  
He tried to stay at the table as long a possible. He was the last one leaving. Together with some lost Raven claws, and the brave trio.  
  
Weasly was still eating, while Harry sighed and laughed and Hermoine pulled his arm and kept on saying, 'Ron, you've had enough. One day you'll explode!'  
  
Harry grabbed the plate of food Ron had just reached for, shoved it away and said, 'Let's just go.'  
  
Draco watched them as Hermoine and Harry left the Great Hall and Ron clumsily followed after them, with his mouth still full of chicken.  
  
Again, Draco laughed miserable. He had never felt more alone in his entire life.  
  
everyone was already up in their dorm rooms, unpacking their trunks, and finaly realizing they were home again. Harry decided to not unpack; he never did anyway. he fell on his bed and let out a deep, but happy breath: he really was home again. living with the dursley's got worse every summer, especially now they (and harry too) were realizing Harry's education would be completed soon. and then what? would he come live with the Dursley's again, while he had to find a job in London? Harry couldn't think of a more awful thing, but luckily, it was still two very far years away. who knows what could happen.  
  
he sat up straight when Hermoine fell on his bed too.  
  
'Hya Harry. Why haven't you unpacked yet?', she asked, knowing it had no use.  
  
'You know i never do,' Harry answered.  
  
he let himself fall back again and they talked about their summer. Harry had a teribble time with dudley, but he was brought to the Black rescidence after 3 weeks. that was still way too long, he thought, but at least he was gone there.  
  
Hermoine hadn't come. her parents had really missed her the past five years so they've been away for the entire two months.  
  
'So, tell me. were did you go then?', Harry asked. he had never really left England.  
  
'Well, we started backpacking trough Europe. we went to Holland, Germany, Belgium, France and Spain. that's just a very, very little part of Europe, but by that time, we only had two week vacation left, so we took a plane from there to Greece and stayed there for the remaining time,' Hermoine told him enthousiastic.  
  
'So that explain's why you are so tanned... i almost wondered if you faked it,' Harry said, ducking to avoid Hermoine's hand.  
  
'How dare you,' she said, laughing.  
  
Ron entered the dorm and saw Hermoine and Harry. he looked slightly green.  
  
'I told you you'd explode,' Hermoine said.  
  
Ron just nodded and crawled into bed. Harry and Hermoine looked at eachother and laughed.  
  
'I'd better go: this is a BOYS dorm after all. i want to pay a visit to the library anyway,' Hermoine said.  
  
'Hermoine. this is the first. day. we haven't even had lessons yet! why would you want to go to the library?' Harry asked, highly confused.  
  
'I haven't read a book in over two months, except a traverlers guide, Harry. i have to find something to read so i can get ready for this year.'  
  
She said goodnight to Harry and Ron. Harry mumbled '..Night' (he was suddenly effin tired) and Ron just let out a gorgling, disgusting sound.  
  
Hermoine walked to the library, feeling tingly and warm from being in the castle again. this place really was a home for her and she loved it with every ounce of her being. she couldn't wait for the lessons to start, as she felt like she had so much new to learn.  
  
the library wasn't open, but Hermoine had been given special permission by professor Dumbledore to enter the library anytime she wanted, because of her unimaginable high grades and hard work. there were only a few others who were granted with this comfort. that's why it didn't suprise her the doors were already open.  
  
she walked in, finding there were no lights on. touching the wall for the lightswitch, which was an automatic thing for a muggle like her to do, she slapped herself on the head. she reached for her wand, pointed at the huge torch that was hanging on the ceiling and whispered: iSalida Luz!/i  
  
normally, the torch would have spread a huge glow of warm orange, yellow light. right now, it just flickered and turned black again.  
  
Hermoine frowned and tried again, louder this time. when this didn't work, she whispered iLumos/i and the end of her wand started to glow. she walked to the library, thinking that someone must have sneaked in to steal a book from the restricted section, and didn't want to get caught by the light so casted a spell on it. silently, she walked over to the studytables. there was no one there. she looked over the shelves, in the little archives room: there was no one.  
  
'looks like we are playing hide and seek, Granger,' a dark voice said.  
  
Hermoine turned around swiftly to look into a pair of grey eyes that were terrifying close to her. instinctifly, she ducked right, flew under his arms and ended with a little pirouette behind Draco Malfoy.  
  
'WHAT-' she said, furiously, '- do you think you are DOING here? did YOU cast a spell on the light?'  
  
'I was looking for a book. is that illigal?' he said, with a smirk, but also with his hands in his pockets, which made him look very boyish.  
  
'looking for a book... this time at night?' hermoine informed. 'are you sure?'  
  
'yes i am. you would read books too, i've you'd be stuck with those empty headed so-called 'friends' of mine', he said with a lough sigh.  
  
it wasn't a strange thing to hear him saying offending things about his friends, but the way he said it this time, made hermoine almost ask him what was wrong with him. she thought about that for a minute, and then just decided to let him be.  
  
'i'll just go look for my book and i'll be gone. then you can carry on with your... search for your book?' she uttered, as she gave him a faint smile. maybe he just wasn't himself. 'after all, you are allowed to be here at anytime as well.'  
  
'yes, one thing i am absolutley proud of,' Draco said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
'if you aren't, don't come.' Hermoine said simple. she reached out for the shelf behind him, so he had to jump aside and grabbed the book she was looking for.  
  
'Goodnight Malfoy,' she said and walked away.  
  
Draco looked at her until she was out of sight, which was very fast in the dark of the library. but he could see her move and he heard the words 'Goodnight'.  
  
'Goodnight,' he whispered. it was doubtful Hermoine had heard that last word out of his mouth.  
  
Hermoine had left Draco deeply confounded and tired. he shrugged and decided to forget about the book. he ran out of the library and decided he had to face his Slytherin 'mates'. he didn't want to. he would chop of his left arm if that would give him the opportunity to stay outside of his dorm forever.  
  
ofcourse, without his left arm, he would never be able to play Quidditch again. and even though he had bought his way into the team, he loved playing Quidditch. he would never be a star. but he liked it, and it was really the only thing he got going.  
  
he walked to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and entered after annoucning the password he had been given during dinner. he was pleased to find the entire commonroom empty, which was no shock, at this time. it was already 3 in the morning.  
  
he silently walked up to his dorm, finding four other boys loudly snoring. he sighed by the prospect of this year: he had to play the boss, tell the what to do. otherwise they'd probably stay in bed forever.  
  
maybe he could tell them to chop eachother's head off. he grinned and thought to himself that that wasn't such a bad idea...  
  
as he lay on his bed, with his curtains closed, he thought of Hermoine again. as always, she had looked good. even in the dark, he could have seen the perfect contoures of her face, that were so clearly shown when angry. he repeated the 'Goodnight, Malfoy,' in his head, as he tried his best not to think of his father. 


	2. 2 The New Potion Class

Next day, the lessons had started. Hermoine had been handed her timetable at the Gryffindor house table that morning, and found out she had Potions the first two periods. she was also shocked to find out that none of the other Gryffindors, except for Dean, had Potions that hour.  
  
'They must have resceduled it,' Hermoine said breathless.  
  
'But why? why would Snape just teach you and Dean?,' Harry asked, who was partially very glad he didn't have Potions first two periods on monday's, but who was also very confused.  
  
'That's another thing i'm wondering. who are we having these classes with? not Ravenclaw, i heard them talking about Transfiguration. and Huffelpuf neither, Padma told Parvati just a minute ago that she had potions on Friday,' Hermoine added with a frown.  
  
'You are not suggesting...,' Ron said, with his mouth full and a disgusted look.  
  
'I am afraid so. i will be having two hours of potions with Slytherin. and only one Gryffindor.' Hermoine caught Dean's gaze, who looked at confused and frightened as she.  
  
'We've got potions on Thursday,' Harry said. 'So it looks like there is no escaping this.'  
  
'there must be some kind of mistake! i will ask Snape about it immediatly,' Hermoine said. but when she looked up at the table were the teachers enjoyed their breakfast, there was no sign of Snape.  
  
'That bloody bastard has left the table already,' Ron said furious. 'I bet it's all a set-up Hermoine, he's trying to get you because you're go igood/i and he thinks you are too... igood/i?' Ron ended this scentence in a murmer, as if he knew that that would be rediculous.  
  
'Maybe he's trying to get you two,' Hermoine said, and pointed at Ron and Harry. there was chicken on Ron's face.  
  
'I've always helped you out when your potions had gotten wrong; maybe Snape's had enough of that. still, that doesn't explain why he would do the same to Dean, or split you from the Slytherins.'  
  
suddenly, a huge, bright smirk grew across Ron's face. the piece of chicken fell on his plate.  
  
'You... and the Slytheris? just you? and dean?' his smile had grown so wide it looked like his face was about to crack open, and Harry had realised it too.  
  
'Hermoine! we won't be having potions with MALFOY anymore!!!!'  
  
the two boys cheered and danced around and it looked like they were about to give eachother a hug.  
  
Hermoine watched them, with a face that reminded them so much of McGonagall's, that they suddenly stopped their outburst.  
  
'THAT-,' she begun, furious, '-might be WONDERFUL. but i am istill/i stuck with that brat, that git, that, that...' Hermoine had called MAlfoy something extremly nasty, and Ron's mouth fell open in disbelief.  
  
'Wow Hermoine, i would never had imagined you saying a word like that,' he said, with a chicken wing sticking out of his mouth.  
  
Hermoine stood up, took one last sip out of her glass and walked away, still angry.  
  
'Poor Hermoine. we should try to cheer her up somehow,' Harry murmered.  
  
Ron still sat there, with chicken out of his mouth. he was still shocked.  
  
center______________/center  
  
'Hiya Hermoine,' Dean said next to her.  
  
'Hey Dean. do you get a thing from this?' Hermoine asked, tugging on her very full bookbag.  
  
'I very much don't. i wanted to ask Snape about it, but i didn't see him during breakfast,'  
  
'Neither did i. you'd almost think it's a setup, the way things are planned,' Hermoine said, a little out of breath. her bag was stuffed.  
  
'Are you sure you can handle that bag,' Dean asked. 'It looks very heavy.'  
  
'I'll manage, thank you. we are almost there anyway.'  
  
they hahd reached the stairs to the dungeons. Hermoine stood still for a moment to switch the bag to her other shoulder, and then they walked down the stairs.  
  
the Potions classroom looked very different: there were just four tables, and one huge cettle was on a fire in the middle of the classroom, boiling water on a blue/purple fire.  
  
Dean and Hermoine sat down on the right table in the corner. Snape wasn't there yet, but The slytherins were already there. Hermoine could see Draco Malfoy on a table with Patty Park, and Crab and Goyle behind them. in front of Hermoine and dean were a boy and a girl that Hermoine did not know.  
  
Snape entered the dungeons and looked at the pairs, seemingly amused.  
  
'As you all can see, this class has been re-grouped. there will be no more fooling around: this is the absolute top,'  
  
Hermoine had heard about such a class, but figured she never made it. she was never informed about such class. she may be quite intelligent, she didn't like to think so. also, she was wondering what the hell Crab and Goyle were doing here, if this was a 'abolute top'.  
  
'I will make pairs for this year. you will have to work togheter, make potions togheter and have to spend time togheter, mostly in the library. at the end of the year, your assignment must be completed: to make a new kind of potion, that does not excist yet. it has to come out handy in dangerous situations and not too hard to make.' his dark eyes flashed trough the classroom. 'as i said, I will make the pairs. i will not except ANY buts or complaining.'  
  
he walked over to Crabbe and Goyle. 'Crabbe, you go with Emeralda. Goyle, you'll partner up with miss Park.'  
  
he walked over to Dean and Hermoine and pointed at Dean. 'You... you will form a pair with Paul.,' Snape pointed at the boy in front of them. then he turned to Hermoine, who was very scared now, because she knew who was left. 'Miss Granger,' he said, and his lip made an odd twitch as he said her name. 'You'll form a pair with mister Malfoy. now, everyone, sit down with your partners and make your notes. i will not accept any sound.'  
  
everyone was sitting with their partners except for Hermoine and Malfoy. Hermoine stood in the middle of the class, just behind the huge blue/purple fire, angrily staring at Malfoy, who had a smirk on his face but was looking at Snape. she refused to work with him. she didn't want to sit next to him.  
  
'Yes, miss Granger?' snape asked. she could she such a rotten grin on his face, she wanted to come over and slap it off.  
  
'I refuse to work with Malfoy,' Hermoine said, with a cool and calm voice. she stood her right: she wasn't informed about any of this, and she had the right to refuse. it was just that Snape was staring at her with disgust in his black, shiny eyes and it looked like he was going to pull his wand.  
  
'You... are going to sit down. inow./i'  
  
Hermoine blinked, frowned and kept looking into the fire. then, suddenly, she turned around, walked to the table Malfoy was sitting and dropped her bag. she crossed her arms and sat as far away from him as possible.  
  
'Very well. everyone, take your notes.'  
  
Hermoine didn't take notes. she just sat there, staring into the fire. she felt tears in her eyes from anger and the bright blue/purple light, but she ignored them.  
  
'Hey you, imudblood/i. i'd better pay attention. you'd best not want a low grade, now do you?'  
  
Hermoine turned around, wondering who had said that. Malfoy was busy working, but she knew it had to be him, as he smirked. a stray hair fell for his face.  
  
Hermoine turned back and opened her bag. she started taking notes, wondering if life could possibly get any worse, since she seemed to be taking orders from Malfoy. 


	3. 3 Homework with Malfoy?

When Hermoine walked back to the Great Hall for lunch that afternoon, she saw Harry and Ron impatiently waiting for her.  
  
'And! how did it go? Dean didn't seem to happy!' Ron yelled at her, waving his arm furiously. Hermoine said down and rested her head on her palm.  
  
'I have to work with Malfoy for the rest of the year. we have to spend three hours per week in the library togheter. we have to make a new kind of potion.'  
  
it came out as a soft murmer, while she was staring at the Slytherin table, were Malfoy seemed to be angry, eating his toast with unnececary hard bites.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a confused and concerned look before the kneeled down and tried to cheer Hermoine up, who was still staring at Malfoy, but her eyes had a strange gaze, as if she didn't see anything at all.  
  
'Hermoine, that is terrible! but why, for god's sake?' Harry asked, frowning.  
  
'I told you so. we have to make a potion. we have to go to the library every other day. i can't skip that; we have to report ourselves at Madame Pince. ' when Ron started to say he could make up an excuse for her, she sat ut straight, but still staring to the same direction. 'i don't WANT to skip it. it counts enormously. it would have been nice though if i could have stick to being with Dean. although i am still lucky. what if i was stuck with Crabbe, or Goyle? at least Malfoy is somewhat smart.'  
  
all of this came out at a soft tone, as if she was talking to herself. she hadn't touched dinner, but she started walking away.  
  
'I need to be on my own now. sorry.'  
  
Harry and Ron looked her walking away, with puzzled and concerned looks on their faces.  
  
__________  
  
Hermoine was up at her dorm. she was looking out of the window, gazing over the enormous landscape of Hogwarts. she saw Hagrid preparing his next lesson, that was deticated to them, she realized, as she cought a glimpse of her timetable, that had fallen out of her bag as she had trown it on the floor. she sighed again and thought about every time Malfoy had called her a Mudblood. it was hard to take. she didn't feel like someone was obliged to hate her. she always tried to be friendly and walking trough life with a huge smile on her face: but the thought of working with Malfoy all year long gave her enough reasons not ever to smile again. she did though, when she saw Hagrid running away from a cage that suddenly had come to life: this animal must have found some way to bring his paws out. she thought she might have to help, but Hagrid had already catched the beast. that certainly promised to be a nice lesson.  
  
another lesson with Malfoy, she realised. she suddenly felt of skipping, something she had never thought about before, at least not in this way. but it was no use. so she went to that lessons, bared the looks of Malfoy and tried not to look at him. she cerntainly didn't want to give him any reason, any reason at all, to offend her again.  
  
That night was one of the nights they had to work togheter. Hermoine wasn't looking forward to it, but entered the Library 30 minutes earlier than she was supposed to. she had more things to do, so she could use her time.  
  
she was already working for quite some time when she suddenly felt there was someone standing next to her. she looked up and saw the pale face of Malfoy, who was apperantly just as pleased to be here as she was. she went on with her work again, ignoring him. finally, he got a chair for himself and sat down. he also had brought homework, and started making it.  
  
as they had sat their for nearly 20 minutes, he put down his quill and started staring at her. she saw trough this immediatly, and stopped making her homework. she folded everything up and placed her things in her bag, careful not to look at him. she had trouble closing the strap, but she got it. then she finally looked up.  
  
'Leaving, Granger?'  
  
'Actually, no. i wanted to talk to you.'  
  
she waited for a very nasty comment, but he just looked at her.  
  
'We have to work togheter.'  
  
'I know that. i have brains too.' he smirked.  
  
'Yes. but we have to do something togheter, we have to make a new potion, which we could do by just trowing some ingredients in water, saying that drinking it will most defenitly make you nauseous and call it a day. but i want to get a good grade on this, and i'm sure you want so too.'  
  
she took a breath, praying silently that the weard she had just said, had taken him were she wanted him: a place where they could accept who they are and just iwork/i togheter.  
  
'Excellent speech, Granger. do they learn you that at muggle schools?'  
  
'That was absolutley uncalled for Malfoy. and not even funny, too.'  
  
he smirked and went back to work. Hermoine sat back in the lazy chair and wondered what went trough his head.  
  
'Alright,' he said.  
  
'What?'  
  
'i will normally work with you. as far as normal goes. and you have no idea what my idea of normal is.' his eyes showed a sparkle as he said that.  
  
Hermoine sighed, realising this had brought her nowhere. he could still act around her the way he wanted to, right now.  
  
'Fine,' she said, and started to get up.  
  
'Proffesor Snape has given us our own room,' he said.  
  
Hermoine turned around.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Everyone has been presented with one. a room were we can work anytime we want togheter, were no-one can disturb us. ofcourse the room will be used for very different events, if i think of Paul and his lovely girlfriend... '  
  
Hermoine blinked. had she just heard that correctly?  
  
'So, we have a room somewhere where we can peacefully work on a potion,' She concluded.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'And where is that room?'  
  
'Here, in this library.'  
  
he tossed her a key with a the number 3 on it.  
  
she turned around and saw the doors, she always held for archieve filers.  
  
she found door 3 and opened it.  
  
it had a place for caldrons and two chairs and a table. anough to make a potion, she tought, as she entered and lighted a fire. she could see more clearly now.  
  
Malfoy had entered and gave the room a fast look.  
  
'the hour is over.' he said and walked away, leaving Hermoine in the room.  
  
she found a seat next to the fire she had just lightened and stared out of the window that was in front of her.  
  
working with Malfoy, this was going to be huge. she bended over to find her bag and got out the notes she had made that day, during Potions.  
  
she read and re-read the posibilties they had, what kind of potion they could make. Hermoine's first choise was one that made bones unbreakable; but she had no clue what Malfoy wanted.  
  
she sighed again by thinking of his name. she needed a good grade for this. and she wasn't expecting ihim/i to help. 


End file.
